Timmy And Tabitha Go To Disneyland
by MeowingMusic
Summary: When the Bennetts plan a trip to Disneyland, Tabitha remembers a terrible secret she left in Disneyland that she must get to before the Bennetts do, or all is lost!


It was a chilly day in Harmony when Tabitha Lenox rushed into her living room panting "Tim Tim, we _have_ to go to Disneyland!" before falling into the nearest armchair gasping for breath and clutching her heart.

Timmy raced to her "Tabitha do you mean it? Timmy and Tabitha are going to _Disneyland_?" the little doll said excitedly.

"Yes, yes, Tim Tim, we really are. We _have to_! I just got back from peeking through the Bennets windows, and I heard Grace and Sam announce to their kids that they're _all going to Disneyland!"_

"But what does that have to do with Timmy and Tabitha?"

Tabitha sighed "Oh Timmy, you cotton brain! After I killed Grace's twin sister Faith in that fire, I had to send Faith's ghost somewhere far away so she wouldn't try and meddle with things from the afterlife! So I sent her to Splash Mountain in Disneyland California- _because that's my favorite ride_ \- but if the Bennets go on Splash Mountain, Faith will surely show herself and make a big old ruckus and that would be the _end of us Timmy_! And even _worse_! It could be the _end of Splash Mountain_! So we have to go to Disneyland and ride Splash Mountain before the Bennets do! _OHHHH_!" Tabitha waved her bangles around, the sound of them clanking together always made her feel better in stressful times like these.

"But how will Timmy and Tabitha get tickets?" Timmy asked.

"Oh oh- you're right, you're right, hmm lets think-" Tabitha tapped her chin. how would they get tickets for Disneyland? They were far to expensive for Tabitha. Maybe if she wrote another book...

"OH! Timmy has an idea! Timmy has an idea! Why don't we ask the Bennets for one of _their_ tickets!"

Tabitha clapped her hands together "OH TIMMY _that's genius_! That sounds like something those softhearted fools would do!" she stood up "Come along Tim Tim, its time to pay those Bennets a visit!"

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Tabitha said as she entered the Bennets household without knocking or being invited in "I just heard a lot of cheering and such coming from over here, and was wondering what all the commotion was about!" she smiled, trying to make it seem as innocent as possible.

"Oh I'm sorry if we disturbed you Tabitha," Grace Bennet said as she came forward "Sam and I were just telling the girls our good new, we're going to Disneyland! Jessica is very excited to go on Splash Mountain." a shot of fear coursed through Tabitha's veins at the mention of Splash Mountain, but she swallowed it down and quickly tried to look excited- yet piteous.

"Disneyland? _OH_ I've _always_ wanted to go! But I don't think I'll ever get to now... a real shame, it was always my dream, you see, to go to Disneyland and ride Splash Mountain before _any_ of my friends, but now you all are my only friends, and I guess you'll be going on it before me - _sigh_ \- I guess that's just how life is- _Oh_ \- why, I've been going on and on and you just want to plan for your trip! I'll just show myself out now, I hope you all have fun at Disneyland, I'll _really_ miss you while your gone... it will be _really_ lonely here without you all... well bye!" Tabitha slowly started for the door but quickly she was stopped.

"Tabitha, wait!" Grace interrupted "You should come with us."

"Yeah Tabitha! You're part of the family too!" Charity agreed

"Oh, Grace now don't be silly, we don't have and extra ticket for Tabitha" Sam cut in clearly not wanting his strange neighbor to come along on his family vacation.

"Oh Sam, isn't there something we could do? _We cant just leave her here all alone_." the last part she whispered, but Tabitha could still hear, because she was just right there.

" _He he_ , _they're playing right into our hands Tim Tim!_ " Tabitha whispered to Timmy.

"What was that Tabitha?" Charity asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing, I was just telling ol' Timmy here how much he would like Disneyland." Tabitha replied quickly, glad she was an expert at lying.

" _Oh Sam!_ We _have_ to take her. _It's her dream_!"

"I-uh-I'll try my best sweetheart." Sam replied, easily swayed by his beautiful wife. 'What fools love made people!' Tabitha thought.

"Really? You mean it? You're taking _us_ to Disneyland too? _I'll be able to ride Splash Mountain before any of you?_ "

"We're going to _**try**_ to take you to Disneyland Tabitha, but please don't get your hopes up too much before anything's settled!" Sam sighed "I'll go see if we can somehow get an extra ticket..." Sam left the room and Tabitha smiled her widest smile.

"OH thank you, you all are too kind! Now me and Tim Tim had better head home, we've got to pack for our trip to Disney!"

Tabitha skipped out of the house just as Grace exclaimed " _Wait! Tabitha!_ We're not going until _next_ month!" but she ignored her and continued home.

"Timmy! We've done it! We're going to Disneyland with the Bennets!" Tabitha picked up Timmy and spun him around "We're going to go on Splash Mountain before any of those _nasty_ Bennets!"

"But Tabitha," Timmy started as Tabitha placed him back on the ground "Sam just said he would _try_ to get Timmy and Tabitha tickets!"

"Oh yes! But Sam would go to the end of the world and back to please that peppy wife of his, so I have no doubt that he'll find us some tickets, he's a man of his word." Tabitha then opened the closet door and pulled down 3 big suitcases "Now Tim Tim, _lets pack_!"


End file.
